Phaeris
Phaeris the Powerful was the dragon brother of the Eliatrope Mina. He was, like his sister, gifted with the wisdom to solve the quarrels of the Eliatropes. During the events of the Wakfu series he lived in the Crimson Claw archipelago in order to protect Shinonome's Dofus. When Qilby and Yugo fought for the Dofus, he defended Yugo against Qilby and a possessed Adamaï. He was eventually killed by Jiva during the events of the manga and has rejoined his sister Mina in their Dofus. History Near the beginning of the Krosmoz (universe), The Great Goddess Eliatrope and The Great Dragon performed a second dance, from which the 6 Firstborn Eliatropes and their twin sibling Dragons where born. Phaeris is one of these 6 Firstborn Eliatrope Dragons, with Mina as his Eliatrope twin sister. Together, they are guardians of the Eliatropes and Dragons. Being of the 6 Firstborns for their respective races, both are members of the Eliatrope Council, which serves the role of guiding and protecting the Eliatropes and Dragons. At some point in their history, an alien technology-centric race known as the Mechasms settled on the Eliatrope & Dragon homeworld. For centuries they lived in peace, even working together to build a society woven of both Magic and Technology. However, the peace was broken suddenly when the Mechasms declaired war on the Eliatropes as a result of Qilby (one of Phaeris brothers and fellow council members) stole The Heart of Orgonax from the youngest of the Mechasms (Orgonax himself), which enraged the Mechasms. The war escalated to a point where the Eliatropes fled their homeworld, seeking another habitable world out in the Krosmoz. Appearance Phaeris' true form is that of a teal-blue dragon with a grey underbelly and wing membranes. He has white claws and a white mane, as well as three sets of stubby white horns. The pupils of his eyes glow with the familiar blue color of Wakfu, and he appears to have glowing gill slits on his neck of the same color. He is shown to be able to turn into a humanoid form reminiscent of an Osamodas in dragon form. In this appearance, his skin retains the teal-blue color of his dragon form, while one set of stubby white horns protrudes from the back of his head, and bat-like ears droop down. His humanoid body is very lean, with distinct musculature. Hard, dull spike-like growths protrude from his elbows. He retains his wings while the gill-like slits seen on the neck of his dragon form move to his ribs. He wears a pair of torn beige pants held up by a thick rope belt. Powers and ablilities Phaeris is a dragon already born powerful is also said to be the most powerful dragon in the Eliatrope council. * Strength: Phaeris is unexplainably strong he is able to throw tanks it toys with one hand his possibly as strong as a God. * Durability￼: Phaeris is as tough as heck he can be shot at with a stasis blasts (a beam of pure destruction) and keep fighting on like nothing happened. * Wakfu blasts: Phaeris can shoot gigantic beams of destructive wakfu and still fight without getting himself tired. * Shape shifting: As a dragon Phaeris can transform into different animals and from his human and dragon forms. * Fire breathing: Being a dragon he can breath fire and in huge amounts. Personality Phaeris has been shown to be fiercely loyal and protective of Yugo. He is a formidable warrior and is very wise. He is also a very mysterious being. Relationships Mina Mina is Phaeris' Eliatrope twin sister, born from the same Dofus. Before Orgonax attacked the Eliatrope civilization on what would become the World of Twelve, Mina and Phaeris used their wisdom to resolve the quarrels of their people. Navigation Category:Animated Series Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Category:Hybrid Category:Eliatrope Council Category:Immortal Category:Alien Category:Demigod